


Parte del mundo

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Other, Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los niños de la Nueva Tierra no lograban figurarse cómo era la vida antes de la catástrofe del Año Doce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parte del mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Sip, no me gustan los AU, sin embargo ahí estaba el desafío. La historia se podría considerar gen con inevitablemente ligeros toques de bl, hetero y lo que venga XD (es decir: la trama no gira en torno al romance o a una pareja). No puedo decir que es CF, más bien encaja en el género fantasía, de hecho los nombres de los Bloques (países) es un tributo (?) a Final Fantasy (que le pertenece a Square-Enix...y de paso hago el disclaimer XD).
> 
> ¿Personajes?: Todos (sí, todos)

Los niños de la Nueva Tierra no lograban figurarse cómo era la vida antes de la catástrofe del Año Doce. No había pasado mucho tiempo si se tomaba en cuenta la vida de la Tierra misma, no obstante parecía ser un recuerdo lejano para la gran mayoría.

Los que habían nacido en la época reciente no tenían forma de saber cómo era la vida antes, salvo por las historias que contaban los ancianos o gracias a viejos textos.

Incluso los mismos ancianos no sabían cómo explicar lo ocurrido puesto que a su vez eran hijos de supervivientes, y todos parecían llegar a la misma conclusión: Un día la Tierra enfureció.

Lo que era conocido dejó de serlo, en donde había mar dejó de haberlo y dónde había tierra esta se abrió tragándose todo lo que había sobre ella. La población de entonces quedó reducida a menos del 0,001 por ciento. Muy pocos fueron los que lograron sobrevivir. Lentamente los humanos lograron establecer nuevos vínculos, organizarse y hacer lo que mejor saben hacer: subsistir.

Todo eso tomó su justo y debido tiempo.

Inevitablemente hubo guerras, la necesidad de establecerse en un lugar fijo y proteger los bienes ante un sistema social por completo destruido clamaba con urgencia el reagruparse, de esa forma se aseguraban contar con la ayuda del grupo para evitar a los vándalos. La necesidad imperiosa de protegerse de aquello que Hobbes llamaba “Leviatán”; porque era cierto que el hombre era un lobo para el hombre.

No era lo mejor, pero era lo único que por el momento parecía serlo. Nadie se quejaba, porque nadie conocía otra forma de vida.

 

**(…)**

 

El preso observó al mapa antiguo y el nuevo, se reflejaba claramente que en un pasado había habido tierra en esa zona actualmente poblada de agua. Parecía un chiste de mal gusto, como si Dios hubiera posado un dedo sobre el globo y hubiera dicho “desde ésta mitad hasta ésta dejará de haber tierra”. Lo único que se mantenía, casi inalterable o compatible con el viejo mundo, era todo lo conocido desde el meridiano de Greenwich hacia el sur.

—Curioso ¿no? —cuestionó el rubio desde su asiento, frente a un enorme escritorio.

El preso posó la mirada adusta en la figura del científico. No le apetecía sociabilizar, pero algo debía hacer para matar el tiempo.

—¿Qué cosa es curiosa?

—Digo, pensar que antes la Tierra era así —señaló la silla frente al escritorio—; siéntate, porque el comunicado del Sou-taichou puede tardar.

Dio unos pasos logrando que las cadenas chirriaran acompañando los movimientos, tomó el lugar sin dejar de mirar ambos globos.

—Como si fuera hecho adrede —musitó, para luego suspirar en señal de hartazgo.

—¡Ja, yo también pienso lo mismo! —exclamó con algarabía y antes de que pudiera acotar algo más su intercomunicador vibró.

—¿Eso?

—Esto… —El rubio apoyó lo que parecía ser una pequeña plataforma lisa de no más de treinta centímetros de alto y ancho—. Un “i-moshi”. —Sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Has pasado mucho tiempo preso, Mayuri-san. —Toda su vida; de hecho prácticamente no conocía la vida fuera de la prisión. Eso no le había privado de su habilidad para asimilar cualquier tipo de información a corto plazo y beneficiarse de ello, y razón por la cual se encontraba en esa oficina y frente al científico que había pedido su liberación—. El sou-taichou está de acuerdo con mis pretensiones. —El otro Intentó simular que le daba igual elevando un hombro—. Obtendrás una libertad condicional siempre y cuando trabajes para mí. Seré tu responsable directo así que no me metas en problemas. —Carcajeó levemente.

A Mayuri Kurotsuchi no le interesaba trabajar para ese tipo, en lo más mínimo, ni tampoco obtener la libertad, pero la idea de poder expandir sus conocimientos lo colmaba de renovadas energías.

—¿Es la primera vez que estás en éste Bloque?

—Nunca salí de Rubí —espetó con cierto deje de obviedad.

La prisión de máxima seguridad en la Nueva Tierra se hallaba en el mentado Bloque, una de las razones radicaba en que se trataba de un antiguo “país” que de por sí en el pasado había sido una gran fortaleza; rodeado de altas e impenetrables montañas de un lado, y mar del otro.

—Bueno, deberás saber que aquí en Odín tampoco podrás escapar, estamos rodeados de agua.

Todo el mundo le temía al mar, se había desarrollado en él un tipo de vida demasiado peligroso; las bestias que habitaban los fondos submarinos podrían haber sido considerados dignas de ser protagonistas en historias de Lovecraft. La vida marina había evolucionado de una forma espantosa y lo que antes era conocido como un pequeño e inofensivo pez en la actualidad no era otra cosa que una alimaña. La mayoría de los niños no creían que antes los cocodrilos hembras de la especie de agua salada medían poco más de dos metros, puesto que esa cantidad era en la actualidad lo que tenían las crías al nacer.

—Lo sé. —Arqueó las cejas, había llegado en barco y se había percatado de ello, observó otra vez ambos globos al costado de la oficina—. No entiendo para qué me quieres en tu equipo, Urahara. Dime la verdad.

El mentado científico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, Kurotsuchi era un tipo demasiado listo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde estaban los globos que tanto le llamaban la atención al preso y habló.

—¿Sabes? Hallar curas de las nuevas enfermedades no es redituable. A muchos no les importa de hecho hallarlas, no necesitan gente sana, al contrario: Cuanto más enfermos hay, más medicina debe crearse y así el sistema se sostiene por sí sólo. —Mayuri guardó silencio, no entendía qué podía tener eso que ver con él—. Cuando yo fui contratado —continuó Urahara— creí que trabajaría en pos de mejorar el mundo —negó con la cabeza— qué iluso fui. Era joven —remarcó como si fuera su justificativo—, más que ahora. —Hizo girar uno de los globos, el moderno—. Tú eres especialista en genética. —Desvió la conversación, como si hubiera cambiado radicalmente de tema, aunque siguiesen en el mismo.

—¿Quieres que cree enfermedades? —Arqueó las cejas, había sido condenado por experimentar con seres vivos y se hallaba ante un desafío mayor que ese.

—A la par de la cura.

—No entiendo.

—Sólo tienes que seguir con el circo —dio la vuelta observando a través de la ventana el cielo amarillo—. Yo debo concentrarme en una cura determinada, pero necesito una “pantalla”. Te he salvado la vida. —Lo sabían ambos, Mayuri a esa misma hora, al día siguiente, debía ser ejecutado—. Así que espero completa discreción con lo que voy a contarte… —Mayuri enarcó las cejas en un gesto de exagerada resignación, durante el día oyó al científico, notando que más allá del cargo era un tipo humilde. No debía ser fácil para Kisuke Urahara ser el Capitán de ese Bloque—. Cuando Hikifune desapareció y me nombraron capitán a mí supe hasta dónde llegaba todo esto.

—Entonces… buscaste a un tipo sin ética, como yo, que te ayudara a salvarte el pellejo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! No es tan así Mayuri-san, pero sé que no tendrás remordimientos, ¿verdad?

—Pues, ¿la verdad?, me importa muy poco.

—Perfecto, es lo que yo necesito. —Se puso de pie, dando por finalizado el encuentro—. Te harás cargo del proyecto.

—¿Y tú?

Urahara frenó los pasos.

—Yo seguiré en lo mío.

—Debo dar por hecho que no me has contado ni una cuarta parte, ¿cierto?

—Qué listo eres, Mayuri-san.

—No soy idiota. Hasta un niño se daría cuenta.

—Verás —tomó aire— prefiero mantenerte al margen, cuanto menos personas sepan, mejor es para mí y para los demás. —Claro que Mayuri no era estúpido, sabía que Urahara confiaba en él porque no tenía demasiadas opciones, necesitaba de sus conocimientos. En la Nueva Tierra escaseaban los genios, efectivamente sólo Kisuke y el antiguo preso eran conocidos como actuales científicos, el resto eran sólo aficionados—. Hiyori-san —gritó el sujeto desde la puerta— ¿podrías hacerte cargo de Mayuri? ¿Quitarle las esposas y mostrarle su cuarto?

—¡No soy tu sirvienta, idiota!

El rubio dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

—Discúlpala, desde que su “madre” desapareció... —Quedó a medio decir por el golpe que recibió de lleno en la nariz.

—¡¿Qué demonios tienes que hablar de mí?!

—No te enojes, Hiyori-san… —Señaló hacia Mayuri indicándole que se hiciera cargo.

—Ey, tú… —dijo ella y Mayuri se señaló a sí mismo.

—Si vas a hablarme trátame de usted, niño malcriado.

—¡¿Niño?! ¡¿Me has dicho niño?! —intentó pasar para molerlo a golpes, pero Urahara la tomó de un hombro—. ¡Soy niña, grandísimo cretino! ¡¿O acaso estás ciego?!

—Pareces un niño.

—¡Y tú un extraterrestre!

—Ya, tranquilos —intentó mediar Urahara.

Al final la mandó a Hiyori a realizar una ronda y él se encargó de Kurotsuchi, lo liberó de las esposas virtuales y lo condujo hasta el cuarto que había sido amoldado con lo necesario. De igual modo Mayuri no tenía bienes personales.

—Esa niña —consultó el convicto luego de que Urahara terminara de mostrarle el cuarto.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—¿Es tu segunda al mando?

—Pues sí —rió, masajeándose la nuca— es joven, pero posee una gran destreza y no le teme a los Hollows…

—¿Eso quiere decir que es mi superior?

—Oh, no… tú no encajas en ninguna de esas, eres un caso aparte.

—Bien.

—Te dejaré solo para que te acomodes. —Dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero volteó para aclararle algo—. En verdad deberás tenerle paciencia…

—Lo sé, lo sé… —realizó una mueca de desagrado con la boca y con cierto desdén agregó—: perdió a su madre postiza.

—Ya sabes, para los niños de la Nueva Era los lazos de ese tipo son muy preciados. Fue un golpe duro para ella.

Mayuri suspiró, el rubio trataba de inspirarle empatía lejos de conseguirlo. Claro que lo sabía, el concepto de familia no existía en la actualidad, llamar a alguien hermano o padre no era más que un título, aunque desde ya que había nacimientos y lazos sanguíneos, pero pocas familias se mantenían unidas. La mayoría de las madres preferían abandonar a sus crías en los cuarteles de los bloques para que tuvieran una mínima posibilidad de subsistir. Fuera de los bloques se corrían demasiados riesgos.

 

**(…)**

 

El rubio sonrió de tal forma que sus dientes parecían un piano, del otro lado del comunicador podía apreciar a Urahara con el ojo morado. Le había advertido en un pasado que tuviera cuidado con ella, eso le trajo a la memoria lo acontecido en el último tiempo y el semblante jocoso varió a uno de seriedad.

—¿Se sabe algo de Hikifune?

—Pues nada, Shiva no ha seguido adelante con la investigación y dudo que lo hagan, han quedado diezmados.

—Lo sé, y me pregunto si no tendrá algo que ver.

—Pues —arqueó las cejas—, no sabría decirlo, demasiada casualidad que justo el capitán y su teniente hayan muerto en un supuesto ataque sorpresa.

—¿Y quién se hará cargo si no?

—Tranquilo, Kisuke —terció el capitán con un tono afable, sabía que era un tema que preocupaba al otro—, el Sou-taichou ya dispondrá a otro grupo.

—¿Y cómo está todo por allí?

—Tan tranquilo que me preocupa —cuasi rió el capitán, echándose hacia atrás para estar más cómodo, en una pose despreocupada y sumamente informal—. De hecho… —se acercó a la pequeña pantalla, pero antes de continuar hablando cayó en la cuenta—. Ey, Sousuke —llamó a su subalterno.

—¿Sí, Capitán?

—Podrías decirles a las criadas que me preparen el baño —solicitó y el muchacho asintió dando la vuelta— y espérame allí.

Urahara cerró los ojos, Shinji era demasiado despreocupado y no se molestaba en ocultar apariencias.

—Deberías tener cuidado Hirako-san.

—Nah, eres tú —naturalizó.

—Da igual, sabes que al sou-taichou esas cosas no le gustan.

—Porque no tiene a ningún jovencito que se la mame, sino…

—¡Ja, ja, ja! —Urahara descendió el volumen de su “i-moshi” como si temiera que alguien lograra escuchar esa conversación.

—¿Cómo está Hiyori?

—Pues… —ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que parecía acusar: _Ahí anda, intentando superarlo_.

—Dile que después le haré una visita.

—No deberías descuidar tu Bloque.

Hirako asintió echando un vistazo hacia donde Aizen se había marchado. De cierta forma, aunque su teniente mantenía a raya a los hollows y la paz parecía cernirse sobre su Bloque, le daba cierta intranquilidad dejarlo solo a cargo. De hecho lo había nombrado su teniente para tenerlo vigilado, pero día a día esa extraña sensación comenzaba a abonarlo, ese palpito o mal augurio que lo colmaba en un pasado. ¡Que Aizen era un jodido niño genio!, esos o se degeneran o son mártires.

—Todo está muy tranquilo por aquí y sabes lo que dicen sobre eso…

—La calma que antecede el huracán —completó el científico viendo como el otro asentía—. ¿Tu teniente sigue desapareciéndose por largas horas?

—Pues no, lo mantengo bastante entretenido en la cama.

—¡Ha, ha, ha!  
—Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, Kisuke, conseguirte a alguien que le de un poco de calor a tu cuerpo —tomó una copa y bebió de ella—; somos capitanes, nadie puede negarse.

—No es mi idea obligar a las persona, Hirako-san.

—¡Oh, yo no te digo eso!

—Taichou, su baño está listo. —Una voz femenina interrumpió la conversación.

—Nos vemos, Kisuke.

Se puso de pie y todo pomposo caminó a través de los pasillos rumbo a su baño personal. Mientras tanto Urahara trató de quitarse de la mente todas sus preocupaciones para caer en la cuenta de que no había incluido a todas.

 

**(…)**

 

La muchacha caminaba con paso firme a través de su Escuadrón. Si su propia capitana no quería escuchar verdades haría la denuncia directamente ante el Sou-taichou, lo que no sabía la joven teniente es que el General ya estaba al tanto de todo.

—Taichou... —Terca como ella sola intentaba hacerla entrar en razón.

—¡Ey, Soi Fong! —exclamó con alegría, ignorando la queja en camino—. Oí que te designaron el caso de Hikifune.

—Sí, es cierto —se mostró algo cohibida—, el tema es que no pude dejar de reparar en ciertas anomalías con el doceavo Bloque.

—¿Anomalías? ¿Con el Bloque Odín? —Se acomodó apenas, curiosa.

—Usted ha dado permiso para que Urahara Kisuke se lleve a uno de los presos más peligrosos de aquí.

—Pues sí, lo necesita, ya sabes que escasean los genios…

—Más allá de la… imprudencia —no sabía cómo tildarlo— del acto, no puedo creer que en verdad ese hombre sea el nuevo capitán.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar, Soin Fong?

—Hikifune ha desaparecido y él fue ascendido, ahora pide un reo y se lo relaciona con extraños experimentos. Oh, casualidad el reo en cuestión es especialista en bio genética. Algo está tramando.

—Sigue, que esto está divertido. —Sonrió.

—¡Yoruichi-sama, no me tome el pelo!

—No te tomo el pelo. —Se incorporó apenas para llegar hasta su joven subalterna y desordenarle la melena en una tosca caricia como si de un perro se tratara.

—Sólo quería informarle que —carraspeó nerviosa—, ahora que estoy a cargo de la investigación de Hikifune inevitablemente investigaré a Kisuke Urahara, espero que eso no le moleste… porque sé que tiene una estrecha amistad con ese… capitán.

—Oh, qué tierna eres Soi Fong. —La aludida enrojeció de ira y de vergüenza. Dio la vuelta pidiendo el correspondiente permiso para retirarse, pero sin esperarlo, no obstante la capitana la llamó—. Ey, Soi… escuché que habías presentado una denuncia ante el General.

—S-Sí.

—Preferiría que antes de tomar esas decisiones primero las consultes conmigo —le sonrió para aligerarle el peso, que parecía estar a punto de morir—, porque de esa forma podría evitarte el bochorno. Si hubieras venido antes a mí —arqueó las cejas, en un gesto de autosuficiencia— yo misma te hubiese dicho que la liberación de Kurotsuchi había sido llevada a cabo con el debido permiso del Sou-taichou.

—Sí, señora, lo siento. No pretendía perjudicarla a usted.

Sabía que ese tipo, devenido a científico, ejercía demasiada influencia en su señora, no dudaba que había sido persuadida por Urahara y no podía permitir tal atropello. El Bloque Rubí era conocido por la rectitud que profesaban, ningún preso escapaba de allí, al menos no con vida. Sentía que de cierta forma los habían burlado por primera vez.

 

**(…)**

 

El joven se ajustó las gafas y tomó la fuente con comida acercándolo al crío. Todavía seguía cubierto de sangre y a duras penas podía limpiarse solo las heridas, sin embargo la sonrisa de sus labios no se borraba.

—Lo que has hecho fue muy valiente.

—Eran basura —pronunció el chico arrancándole al mayor una mueca similar a una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Eres un habitante del rukongai, ¿cierto?

—Ajá…

—Sabes entonces que por tus venas corre otro tipo de sangre —lo miró detenidamente, las facciones del chico parecía ser las de alguien que acababa de regresar de un parque de diversiones. No podía creer que ese jovencito -sin ayuda- se había cargado a tantos hollows a la vez. No conocía la razón y por el momento no le importaba.

—Claro, no soy un ningei.

No hubiese tenido posibilidades ante esos hollows, eso eran algo que ambos sabían.

—Los ningei son seres inferiores a nosotros, se enferman más que nosotros y su expectativa de vida es muy corta. ¿Te gustaría ser un Shinigami, un Soldado Elite? —Le sonrió para inspirarle confianza, que parecía muy desconfiado, nada extraño tratándose de un habitante de las afueras—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Gin… Ichimaru Gin.

—Yo soy el teniente de éste Bloque, Sousuke Aizen.

Ichimaru lo miró, lo sabía incluso antes del fortuito encuentro. Lo había seguido hasta que se topó con los hollows y no tuvo más opciones que enfrentarlos. Sosuke lo ayudó a lavarse y le instó a comer indicándole que podía descansar por esa noche allí, prometiéndole que al otro día iría a verlo.

 

**(…)**

 

Diez años para un habitante del rukongai no simbolizaban nada, era apenas un suspiro en la larga vida que les había sido otorgada. Muchos eran los que creían que ese detalle los hacía superiores respecto a los ningei. Si bien era cierto que la expectativa de vida era muy corta, eran débiles y se enfermaban con facilidad, no dejaban de ser muy similares a ellos. Una raza inferior, pero que tenía tanto derecho como ellos a vivir en ese mundo.

Los ningei dependían pura y exclusivamente de los Shinigami, ellos no tenían capacidades superiores para combatir, ya de por sí la fauna y la flora era una amenaza, y los hollows que solían tener la habilidad de pasar desapercibidos para un ningei, eran una doble amenaza. Los Shinigamis se encargaban de mantenerlos a rayas por el bien de todos, habitantes del rukongai incluidos. Aunque estos pudieran verlos no diferían demasiado de los ningei. Se necesitaba ser parte de un escuadrón para tener las armas necesarias y el conocimiento para enfrentarlos.

Así, algunos tenían más suerte que otros, nacer como un rukon o como un ningei marcaba inevitablemente una diferencia; claro que algunas uniones se llevaban a cabo entre ambas razas generando un sinfín de ningeis con habilidades distintas, pero era un caso excepcional que pocas veces se veía. Los habitantes del distrito Rukon preferían aparearse entre ellos al igual que los del ningei.

Fue así que una tercera raza apareció, producto de esta mezcla, y no sólo eso, se contaba que en Tierras lejanas, allí donde el agua parecía no acabarse, donde ningún barco se había acercado jamás, existía una tierra que albergaba otros seres, una cuarta raza. La mayoría acusaba que se trataba de un mero mito, pero los Shinigami sabían que hacía muchas décadas esa raza había existido en verdad, pero que actualmente estaba extinta.

 

**(…)**

 

Todos los Bloques fueron citados, algo inquietante. Pocas habían sido las ocasiones en las que el General había convocado a todos los representantes. El capitán del noveno Bloque encendió su “I-moshi” luego de apartar a su joven teniente prácticamente de un empujón.

—Lamento llegar tarde.

—Bien, estamos todos —exclamó el anciano.

—¡Déjame ver, Kensei! —Se quejó la chica, tratando de sortear el obstáculo que de repente el brazo de su capitán apartándola representaba—. ¡Quiero ver!

El rostro de la chica apareció en pantalla, pero fue retirada de inmediato, el capitán pidió disculpas por el arrebato de su subalterna y guardó silencio esperando por las indicaciones.

—Capitán del Bloque Doomtrain —pronunció el General— ¿ha tenido novedades respecto a las desapariciones de su Bloque?

—No señor —respondió Kensei tratando de quitársela de encima.

—Le ordeno que de inmediato envíe un grupo nuevo a investigar siendo escoltado por usted. Quiero que el resto de ustedes mantengan la línea abierta.

Todos asintieron, la reunión fue corta, se habló poco y nada de las desapariciones, algo que había comenzado con casos aislados, pero que paulatinamente comenzaba a tratarse de una verdadera preocupación.

Tanto escándalo para escuchar una orden directa hacia Muguruma. Hirako chistó algo molesto y trató de dar con su teniente sin éxito. ¿Dónde se metía Sousuke cuando lo necesitaba? No es que lo necesitara muy seguido.

 

**(…)**

 

El Bloque Doomtraim era uno de los más grandes y de los más fríos. Investigar las tierras aledañas podría tomarles años y el clima no cooperaba demasiado. El capitán armó cuatro grupos que envió a los distintos puntos cardinales, él se haría cargo de aquel en el que el anterior grupo había desaparecido, puesto que había altas probabilidades de dar con la razón -fuera cual fuera esta- en ese camino, y como Capitán debía correr el riesgo. Su molesta subalterna lo acompañó -bien que le hubiera gustado dejarla perdida en pleno desierto blanco- junto a otros integrantes en los cuales confiaba ciegamente. Eran hombres fuertes que sabrían qué hacer dada cualquier eventualidad. Y la “eventualidad” llegó, en el preciso momento que su teniente pronunció:

—Ey, Kensei ¿qué es esto?

—¿De dónde sacaste esto Mashiro? —reparó en las ropas propias de cualquier shinigami, integrantes de su Bloque.

—De esos matorrales, fui a hacer pis y allí estaban.

Tomó las prendas, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo tuvo que ponerse en guardia al escuchar ruidos provenientes del lugar que segundos antes Mashiro había señalado. Dio unos pasos con katana en mano, indicándole a su grupo que lo siguiera a una distancia considerable y prudencial.

—Taichou, ¿qué es eso? —exclamó uno de ellos, horrorizado con lo que veía.

—¡Un hollow!

—No, no es un hollow —aclaró Kensei, convencido. La criatura, con completa forma humana, dejó de devorar el cuerpo para posar sus ojos en los que habían interrumpido su caza.

Lo siguiente que experimentó Muguruma luego del asco fue el punzante dolor de una katana atravesándolo de lado y por la espalda. No alcanzó a dar la vuelta para ver de quién se trataba, aunque lo intuía. Había reconocido la marca en el filo. Lo último que vio fue la figura de un niño corriendo hacia ellos, ¿qué hacía un crío en el desierto blanco? Y aun más curioso: con vida. Alcanzó a reconocerlo, era ese maldito niño que -desde que le había salvado la vida- lo seguía a todas partes. Perdió la consciencia antes de poder hacer algo para advertirle que no se acercara.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach, por supuesto, no me pertenece. Todo de T. Kubo.


End file.
